


An Elven Sigh

by alpha_ori



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_ori/pseuds/alpha_ori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Spiced Wine's comment on sighing. A short vignette, in defence of the Elven sigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Elven Sigh

A soft exhalation of breath misted the window against which her placid face rested. 

It was cold, and frost lay heavily on the nascent green leaves that were struggling to unfold themselves on this, the dawn of spring, a season so dearly loved, for with it came the renewal of life; the vibrant colours that lifted the soul, the sweet smell of nature that infused the aura with joy and glad intent; the multitude of flower, plant and beast all newly grown brought the promise of new souls and love unparalleled – all these things made life worth its living, lifted the spirits and set the mind to thinking on the brighter, more frivolous aspects of existence.

And yet for her, the frost bit her already frigid skin, the nascent green leaves were but manifestations of a life too short, for come autumn they would wither and die. The vibrant colours were a stark reminder of the vivid red of blood, so easily spilt, and so dearly mourned, and the sweet smell of nature was but a cruel taunt of that which she could never have.

She sighed once more, as she was wont to do so often now - new life would never be hers to bring forth, for the seed had died, and with it, her own essence had flown, to where she knew not, cared not.

Her final sigh was so soft, almost silent, contented even, for with it went her last breath, far away, in search of spring, and the promise of life.


End file.
